The Ugly Doggy
by Yaoianime4everlove
Summary: InuYasha is the target for everyone, hiding his true beauty. His best friend, Miroku, and older brother, Sesshomaru, were always defending him. But things were going to change at Shikon No Tama High. Yaoi. Uke!InuYasha Feminine!InuYasha And OC-ness!


The Ugly Doggy

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough!

_Buzz! Buzz! _The alarm clock shrieked.

A pale, clawed hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the metal box before throwing it out the window. InuYasha sat up and sighed. _' School...great,' _he thought sarcastically,_ ' I really hate this place. At least today's the last day, then Christmas break!' _InuYasha groaned before flopping back down on the bed. Suddenly, the door burst opened and a sex god appeared, his brother in all his glory, Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru muttered. That was a warning, it translated into, "Get your ass out of bed and get dressed for school." InuYasha just groaned and threw a pillow over his head.

"Why can't I call in sick?" InuYasha hated Shikon No Tama High. Demons and, even humans, found out that InuYasha was their favorite target. It wasn't the fact that he was a hanyou, since the half-breeds of the school occasially join in too, but because he didn't dress for school. If anything he tried to look as gross as possible. He didn't want to become what they are. It was sickening. It seemed as if every living thing that could breathe was saying, or doing, something perverse.

Sesshomaru sighed, " InuYasha, you know that I would call in sick for you again, but you missed to many days already, you have to get ready little one." Sesshomaru walked over to where InuYasha layed and sat down next to him, drawing InuYasha into his safe, protective arms. He buried his head in InuYasha's hair, smelling the honey dew and rosy scent of InuYasha.

"This Sesshomaru detests the odd smelling chemicals and disgusting clothes that disguises your true beauty." When Sesshomaru said true beauty he meant it.

InuYasha had a body most girls, and a few selected boys, would kill for. Wide, doe childlike, innocent eyes, that were a fiery amber tone,shaded by long, curled eyelashes. A small slightly rounded nose, enticing plump, pouty, pink lips. He had smooth, soft fair skin, that is actually bruised easily (But heals just as fast), long, silky soft hair that reached his thighs.

His hair would have been much longer than Sesshomaru's (whose hair reached his shins), if it wasn't for someone putting gum in his hair in junior middle school. His curvy lithe body was to die for and his ass was a very pleasant sight to look at. It's plumped, roundness was very easy to fall in love with.

And last, but certainly not least his very soft and adorable doggy ears that sat on the top of his head. InuYasha didn't allow anyone to touch his ears except for Sesshomaru and sometimes his best friend, Miroku. His ears were very sensitive and if rubbed correctly, could send strange shocks of pleasure zipping through him. InuYasha had a problem with his height though, for him, not for everyone else. Although he was average height (Pssh, for a woman), he wasn't going to be any where as tall as his older brother, who was pushing 6'7. A beta isn't very tall.

All in all he had an ultimate uke body.

Knowing he was going to have to go to school InuYasha whimpered a bit, normally he could handle it but he was feeling delicate and emotional, yet he didn't know why. He nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck before pulling away anad hopping out of bed to infront of wardrobe closet. Remembering Sesshomaru's question he frowned at him.

"Sesshy. Look at me! My body scream 'Fuck Me'. I wouldn't make it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before standing and pulling InuYasha into a strong, protective embrace.

He growled,"If any low class pest, made the decision to attempt such an act against your will, I would be...how do you say it? Oh right, _royally pissed off_." InuYasha trembled in Sesshomaru's grip as his aura flared slightly, and whispered soflty, "Thank you, Sesshy. For being here."

Sesshomaru's mother wanted nothing to do with him, and absolutely loathed her ex-husbands half-breed brat. Inuyasha's mother died shortly after giving him to his father. And although Inu Taisho tried to be there for his sons, he died only months after from the loss of his bond-mate. Jaken, a toad demon, and TotoSai, a human, were assigned as guardians until Sesshomaru became of age. They still drop by sometimes.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards, into what would have been a smile. He didn't actually complete the actual task often. He kissed InuYasha's forehead and pulled away from him, "Wash up and get dressed as you wish. You only have," a quick glance at his wrist watch, "approximately 15 minutes for school." InuYasha's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Shit!" Sesshomaru chuckled and left InuYasha's room, going into the kitchen to whip something up for his little brother.

InuYasha threw on baggy jeans and one of Sesshomaru's black shirt, and a gray hoodie to hide his figure. He slipped on black tennis shoes on his delicate feet. Looking into his mirror, he grabbed his hair and braided it before wrapping it into a tight bun. He tied a black bandana on his head to cover his ears and a black beanie hat to make sure, leaving only two locks in the front of him. He took one corner of the bandana and flipped its corner over his left eye. Now his everyday outfit was complete.

Grabbing his navy blue and red plaid back-pack, he rushed down the hallway and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Slightly out of breath he raced down the stairs, past Sesshomaru, who by now was used to the routine, held out the brown sack with his lunch and a slice of toast. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, his silver braid swinging against his pressed black suit.

"Thanks Sesshy! I'll be home around 5. Love you, bye!" He yelled as he zoomed out the open door. Sesshomaru following afterwards at a much more slower pace and headed towards his black Bugatti Veyron and threw his suitcase into the passenger seat next to him and took off for work at their family owned company.

Oh, yea, forgot to mention they were completely and utterly loaded.

Sesshomaru smirked.

-(Now at Miroku's house- which is a few blocks down on the way to school)-

"MIROKU! HURRY YOUR ASS UP! WE ONLY HAVE 4 MINUTES LEFT!" InuYasha screamed from his place on the ground to Miroku's house. Sighing, InuYasha jumped to the second story and leaped through Miroku's open window.

Miroku had just finished stuffing a Victoria's Secret catalog in his back-pack. Miroku was wearing a very tight purple shirt that showed off his muscles, slightly baggy black jeans, purple Jordans.

"Finally! Come on, you don't want to be late on the last day of school before our break right?" InuYasha now questioned softly. Miroku grinned sheepishly and InuYasha grabbed Miroku's arm and jumped with him down. "Sorry Yash, but you know perfection does not happen in less than an hour." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're late already." Miroku chided InuYasha as if he was the one holding them up. InuYasha snorted, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Does your older brother know that you're coming over after school?" He paused. "Nevermind, dumb question. Fluffy knows everything." Inuyasha giggled and it turned into a dull out laugh. He looked up at his taller friend.

"You do know that if he ever hears you call him that, you're dead?"

"Only in body, love. Never in spirit." The two chatted more during their walk/jog to school.

Miroku was his best friend since first grade. All because InuYasha fell off the monkey bars and landed ontop of the teacher, with his hands on her breasts. InuYasha had complained that they were to squishy and the two had connected immediatley afterwards. Miroku and InuYasha sped towards school.

-(Now outside of their first period classroom-LATE)-

Miroku and InuYasha stood nervously outside of their homeroom. Usually when they were late, it caused everyone in class to look at them as if they were the best thing since sliced bread.

"You should go first InuYasha. You can take it. I'm just a lowly, weak human." Miroku cried. InuYasha snorted. The fact that Miroku was a expert monk and he could last an hour against Sesshomaru in hand-to-hand combat shows that he could kick InuYasha's ass if he put effort into it. Lowly, weak human my ass.

InuYasha shook his head, he doesn't talk in school. No one knows why and they don't care as long as they could fuck him up, it didn't matter. InuYasha himself could come up with only a few reasons himself:

Number 1: If you don't speak or fight back, the bullies get bored and leave after a while.

Number 2: Whenever he spoke, he became the center of attention, since he did it so little.

Number 3: He just didn't give enough fucks to care to speak.

Miroku's eyes softened. He put up a dramatic pose and cried," Since my Dearest Yashie could not face Mr. Moshikumatanotu, I will!" InuYasha couldn't help but giggle. Miroku was hilarious. Miroku cracked a true smile, this time happy he could make InuYasha happy in school, even just for a second.

Miroku then narrowed his eyes. Mr. Mo-SHIT-umatanotu was no laughing matter. He was the cruelest teacher in all of Japan (Or so the students say). His favorite target was InuYasha. He was always calling on him to answer questoins, knowing he wouldn't and then punishing him for it. _Maybe I should mention it to Fluffy. Now **that **would be hilarious and solve this little problem._ Miroku sighed dramatically," Allow me, Yash."

Once again InuYasha gave him a small smile. He appreciated Miroku's gestures. He knew when someone was trying to cheer him up. InuYasha took a deep breath before shifting behind Miroku, in an unconscious plea for protection. (Or maybe it was just because both of them couldn't fit through the door at the same time.) Inuyasha shrunk in on himself as he saw the glares they recieved from the teacher and students. Miroku's intensed glare intimidated, most of the students, and they turned away. InuYasha made a reminder to himself to bake Miroku some of his favorite desserts for being such a wonderful bodyguard.

"KOMONARU, MIROKU! TAKAHASHI, INUYASHA! PRINCIPLE OFFICE NOW!" The pissed off bat shit from hell yelled. Miroku scoffed and took InuYasha's wrist as he walked out the classroom.

Manten, a bald headed thunder demon, who also hates Inuyasha, stage-whispered as the two were walking out, "That's right you little bitch! Follow him around and such his di-," he didn't get to say anything else because Miroku's fist was in his face. Miroku pulled his fist away from Manten's jaw and watched calmly as teeth and blood fell from his mouth, as he sunk to the floor. "You might want to get that checked." Miroku stated.

The class stayed silent in shock(including the teacher) and watched as Miroku walked back out of the classroom, and to where InuYasha stayed still staring at the body that was on the floor, until Miroku shut the door and once again grabbed InuYasha's wrist and walked towards the office.

_'How dare that little fuck try to talk dirty about InuYasha. How dare the class sit and laugh along with him. Those little bitches! Do they know what my friend has been through? No they don't! So what the hell gave them permission to tease Yashie, just because they're upset with their own sorry ass lives!' _Miroku thought angrily, ranting in his head. Unaware that he was gripping InuYasha's wrist in a bruising touch, which was easily turning purple, until a soft, slightly pained voice interrupted his thoughts, "M-Miroku, y-you're hurting me."

As quick as a flash he dropped InuYasha's wrist and stopped in the hallway, InuYasha halting also. "I'm sorry, InuYasha!" He gently picked up InuYasha's wrist and carressed the dark marks that lay upon his fair skin. Miroku wasn't gay, he was 100% straight, he was just over-protective of his close friends- especially InuYasha, since he gets bullied alot and they had been inseperable since- well you know the story..

"I was upset. I'm sorry I hurt you because of it. He just made me so angry. That piece of shit shouldn't even have the right to glance at you!" Miroku roared. Manten was one of InuYasha's daily abusers. Miroku knew he was probably going to get in trouble for it later, but for now he was just going to revel in the fact that the bald teenager wouldn't be able to talk properly for a few days.

InuYasha flinched. He knew that Miroku's rage wasn't directed at him, it was _because _of InuYasha getting his feelings hurt that he was boiling. But Miroku was letting out a few sparks of his expertly, trained purification powers, it was one of the reasons InuYasha's wrist turned purple so quick and why Manten was probably picking up his teeth.

InuYasha flung himself into Miroku's arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you Miroku, but as much as I love you, one day you're going to go to far and actually get expelled." The words were said a million times to each other. But never relationship wise. Miroku loved InuYasha like a little sister. Don't tell him(InuYasha) that.

"I love you too Inu. How about we just wait on the roof until second period?" Miroku grinned. InuYasha pulled away and let out a giggle."Hehe...you sneaky bastsard."

Although they were laughing and joking around, InuYasha promised silently to himself, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, that things were gong to change. Big time.

A/N:

I hope you guys enjoyed this revised version of The Ugly Doggy! There's more to come and much to write!


End file.
